MASS EFFECT SERIES: I El Comienzo
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Alexandra Shepard es una superviviente y una soñadora que ansía dejar las calles atrás y alcanzar las estrellas. Femshep. OCs. F/F.
1. SUEÑOS

**Nota de la Autora:** Este es el primero de una serie de relatos escritos sobre Alexandra Shepard (una de mis personajes en uno de mis recorridos del juego, parangón, origen terráqueo, único superviviente). Aunque este se centra en lo que ocurre antes del juego para presentar y situar al personaje y a algunos de los OCs recurrentes, le seguirán otros que se ambientarán durante los tres títulos (serán en su mayoría one-shots o pequeñas sagas como esta). Finalmente, la pareja principal de estas series será la de Shepard/Liara, cuya historia iré "desarrollando" en esos próximos one-shots. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis ^^.

* * *

**I .- EL COMIENZO**

* * *

— **SUEÑOS —**

_La Tierra. Año 2.163 _

Siempre que Kenan no conseguía dar con ella y nadie parecía saber dónde estaba escondida, solo se le ocurría un lugar en que buscarla; no se trataba de un escondrijo como en el que muchos niños de su edad se metían para evitar a los muchachos más mayores de los que tenían miedo, tampoco uno de los refugios bajo las calles de la ciudad en los que gente como ellos pasaban las largas noches de invierno al resguardo de los elementos. No. El sitio donde ella se "escondía" estaba bien alto y lejos del suelo, realmente, lo más alto que podía alcanzar en aquella megalópolis atestada de gente que iba a lo suyo sin preocuparse de los de su clase lo más mínimo. Era un viejo edificio a medio construir, abandonado años atrás y que se alzaba en aquellos arrabales como mudo vestigio de una época en que esa parte de la ciudad fue considerada importante, pero la obra nunca fue terminada y los muros a medio hacer languidecían bajo el paso del tiempo. Las plantas que todavía conservaban paredes eran hogar de una de las bandas de la ciudad, la misma a la que ellos pertenecían, que cuidaba de ellos a cambio de su trabajo, que era su familia, dura y brutal, pero familia para aquellos que no han conocido ni tienen otra.

Kenan, tras preguntar y buscar por las plantas inferiores sin resultado alguno, dirigió sus pasos hacia el último piso, una azotea sin parapetos que se abría al cielo y al viento que siempre soplaba allí arriba. Sus ojos enseguida vieron la menuda figura que se sentaba no muy lejos de uno de los bordes, la cabeza de castaño cabello enmarañado inclinada hacia atrás y la mirada perdida en la oscura bóveda nocturna que se cernía sobre ellos, apenas punteada por un puñado de estrellas, aquellas que conseguían brillar más fuerte que las luces devoradoras de la ciudad a sus pies.

—Ey, hermanita, ¿soñando otra vez con viajar a las estrellas? —Inquirió el muchacho sentándose a su lado, el oscuro pelo cayendo salvaje por sus hombros, meciéndose en la sempiterna brisa de aquellas alturas.

—Tú no eres mi hermano de verdad, ¿por qué me sigues llamando así? —Preguntó la niña con su sinceridad directa habitual, sin apartar los oscuros ojos verdes del cielo.

—Tenemos el mismo apellido, hermanita —sonrió Kenan, nunca molesto por aquella clase de preguntas.

—Sí, Shepard… Pero solo porque tú me lo pusiste. Eso no nos hace hermanos de verdad.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Otros —la niña, que no tenía más de nueve años, dirigió sus inquisitivos ojos hacia el muchacho de dieciséis—. Finch, Mica, Cachorro y los demás —dijo sacudiendo los hombros.

—Esos no tienen ni idea de las cosas —negó con la cabeza Kenan, la sonrisa siempre en sus labios.

—Pero tienen razón, no somos hermanos de sangre… Solo de nombre y solo porque tú me lo pusiste.

—¿No te gusta?

—Claro que sí, más que tener solo mi nombre —sonrió—. Pero…

—Pero Finch y los otros se equivocan —le puso una mano en el hombro—. No somos hermanos de sangre, pero la sangre no es lo único que hace hermanos. Cuidamos el uno del otro y nos queremos, eso ya es suficiente para mí.

—Eres tú quien cuida de mí, Ken —su tono era casi pesaroso.

—Porque eres la pequeña y los hermanos mayores cuidan de los pequeños. Les protegen.

—Como tu hermano, tu verdadero hermano mayor hizo antes.

—Sí, como él lo hizo antes…

Por un momento los dos permanecieron cayados, compartiendo un recuerdo que solo pertenecía a uno de ellos, pero que la otra conocía. Antes de la banda, antes de las calles, Kenan tenía una familia de verdad, unos padres que le querían y un hermano mayor que cuidaba de él, mas todo aquello le fue arrebatado cruelmente y él acabó en las calles, sin nada ni nadie hasta que la banda lo encontró y decidió que bien podría darle una oportunidad.

—Ken, ¿piensas alguna vez en vengarte? —la niña le miraba seriamente y de repente a Kenan le pareció más mayor de lo que realmente era.

—Alguna vez —el muchacho sonrió de medio lado, un gesto que, había descubierto recientemente, ella estaba tomando de él.

—Entonces yo te ayudaré —dijo toda convencida—. Porque eres mi hermano mayor.

—No —su tono vehemente y tajante atrajo una mirada entre asustada y preocupada de ella—. Ese es mi sueño, hermanita, el tuyo es el de volar a las estrellas, salir de este lugar, de esta ciudad y de este planeta y descubrir los secretos del universo.

—Mi sueño es casi imposible de alcanzar —alargó una mano hacia el cielo, para después dejarla caer sobre su regazo—. La banda…

—La banda no es tu dueña —la cortó—. Trabajaremos para ella hasta que llegue el momento en que puedas cumplir tus sueños. Encontraremos la manera, hermanita, te lo prometo.

La niña le miró sonriente y asintió, era fácil para ella creer en sus palabras y sus promesas, pues hasta ahora, él nunca le había fallado. Kenan le devolvió la sonrisa; su vida en las calles no era fácil y la "familia" que cuidaba de ellos no les permitiría marchar así como así, pero él no dejaría de darle esperanzas a ella, de mantener vivos sus sueños, para que la frustración y la desesperación no la alcanzaran como a otros muchos como ellos, para que lo bueno que todavía había en ella, pese a los reveses y las decepciones de su corta vida, no desapareciese por completo.

Él la había encontrado cuando la pobre anciana que había cuidado de ella hasta entonces murió; una mocosa de tres años, con más mugre que ropa cubriendo su cuerpo escuálido y unos tristes ojos verdes que ganaron su corazón. Él tenía diez años, pero la vida en las calles y en la banda desde hacía cinco lo habían vuelto maduro antes de tiempo, lo suficiente como para atreverse a hacerse cargo de aquella pequeña antes de que los lobos y chacales de piel humana la devorasen. Desde el día en que ella entró en su vida, se prometió cuidarla y protegerla, como su propio hermano mayor, del que apenas recordaba ya su rostro, había hecho con él la noche en que su familia murió.

—Veré cumplidos tus sueños, Alexandra —dijo rodeando sus hombros y atrayéndola ligeramente hacia sí.

Ella asintió en silencio y se abrazó a él. Cuando Kenan utilizaba su nombre, aquel que estaba grabado en una desgastada pulsera metálica que se le había quedado pequeña y que ahora llevaba pendiendo de una cinta de cuero desgastado alrededor del cuello, era que de verdad hablaba en serio.

. — . — . — .

_La Tierra. Año 2.169_

—¡Corred!

El grito de Finch los puso a todos en movimiento; los cuatro muchachos echaron a correr por aquella avenida principal en busca de una calle lateral que les permitiese llegar a zonas más conocidas en las que les resultaría más fácil perder a sus perseguidores.

Alexandra había empezado la carrera la última, pues era ella la que había estado forzando todas las cerraduras de aquel local comercial en el que había conseguido colarse minutos antes por una de sus puertas traseras y cuando Finch dio la voz de alarma, estaba tratando de abrir la caja fuerte que el dueño del sitio tenía en su despacho; casi lo tenía pero las voces y las sirenas de la policía le hicieron desistir, recoger su parco equipo y poner pies en polvorosa detrás del resto de sus compañeros de fechoría. Había salido la última del local, pero era la chica de quince años más rápida de los Rojos de la Calle Diez, o al menos eso era lo que Kenan solía decirle, así que pronto había sobrepasado al grandote de Cachorro y poco a poco estaba alcanzando a Mica y Finch.

Le faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a su altura, cuando de repente chocó con una persona que salía de uno de los bares que jalonaban la avenida; el golpe fue considerable y la envió un par de pasos hacia atrás y al suelo de espaldas, pero no tenía tiempo para quejarse del dolor y se levantó mascullando disculpas al desconocido contra el que había impactado.

—Lo siento, señor… No le he visto y… —La cara de Alexandra palideció al darse cuenta de dos cosas al alzar la vista y mirar hacia delante; la primera era que el desconocido, un hombre en su treintena, de complexión fuerte y atlética, piel oscura, pelo corto y ojos marrones, vestía uniforme y la segunda, que tras él se habían detenido dos oficiales de policía; debían haber venido desde el otro lado de la avenida, alertados por alguno de los agentes que les perseguían.

—¡Señor, no deje que se escape! —dijo uno de los policías al desconocido que se interponía ahora entre Alexandra y sus pronto aprehensores.

La muchacha maldijo entre dientes, echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, pero por donde había venido podía ver las luces de los coches patrulla. Entre resignada y asustada, supo que no había salida, que de esa se iba directa al reformatorio y desde luego, las historias que algunos chicos de la banda contaban sobre él no eran nada alentadoras. "Y una vez que entras en el sistema ya estás marcado de por vida", solía repetir Finch, aunque él nunca había dado con sus huesos en la "prisión juvenil" como solía llamarla más de media banda.

—Disculpe, oficial, ¿pero por qué no debería dejar escapar a mi sobrina? —Alexandra miró sorprendida al desconocido, aunque se apresuró a esconder tal emoción, si aquel hombre le estaba dando una vía de escape, era mejor no desaprovecharla.

—¿Su sobrina? —Ambos policías miraron a Alexandra y al hombre alternativamente, como si no acabaran de creerle. La joven podía entenderlos, dado el estado desgastado de sus ropas y lo salvaje y descuidado de su largo pelo, y el aspecto cuidado del uniforme del hombre.

—Así es, agente —el desconocido puso una mano sobre su hombro y Alexandra hizo todo lo posible para no recular un paso, experiencias pasadas le hacían mantener las distancias con todo el mundo—. Mi cuñada está pasando unos meses difíciles, desde que murió mi hermano las cosas han estado complicadas para ellas, ya sabe, él era la única fuente de ingresos en la casa y están teniendo algún problema para poder cobrar la pensión.

Alexandra no pudo más que felicitar mentalmente a aquel hombre por su capacidad para improvisar una historia como aquella rápidamente y que además sonase creíble, pero claro, el uniforme podía tener algo que ver para ganarse la confianza de aquel par de polis. Pese a que era casi de noche y muchas tiendas estaban cerradas ya, alrededor de ellos se había formado un pequeño corro de curiosos, que otros agentes estaban tratando de dispersar. Al parecer, se habían olvidado de Finch y los demás.

—Entiendo, señor…

—Teniente Anderson, Marina de la Alianza —se presentó el hombre.

"Así que ese es el uniforme de la Alianza", pensó Alexandra para sí; no es que no supiera de la existencia del ejército que se ocupaba de mantener el espacio seguro (al menos, eso era lo que decían los pocos vids al respecto que había visto), pero nunca había estado cerca de un soldado, mucho menos de un oficial de la Marina; uno no intenta robar los bolsillos de alguien que está entrenado para estar alerta y que puede revolverse en cualquier segundo y dejarte K.O. Sí, Alexandra procuraba mantenerse alejada de la gente que vestía uniforme, de cualquier tipo.

—Perdone las molestias, teniente —se disculpó el policía—. Nos habían dado el aviso de que un grupo de muchachos sorprendidos en medio de un robo venía huyendo hacia aquí, entre ellos una chica que se ajusta a la descripción de su sobrina, pero es evidente que nos hemos equivocado.

—No pasa nada agente —sonrió el marine—. Un error lo comete cualquiera y los críos son tan parecidos a esta edad. No hay problema, ¿verdad, Lill?

—Claro que no, tío —respondió Alexandra sonriendo de medio lado, cuando el teniente la miró.

—Pues todo en orden. Agentes —Anderson hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los dos policías asintieron y les dejaron marchar.

El marine mantuvo la mano sobre su hombro, guiándola hacia delante unos metros, alejándose de la zona. Alexandra no tuvo más remedio que seguir el camino que él le indicaba.

—Será mejor que no eches a correr todavía, chica —le susurró unos minutos después, apartando finalmente la mano—. No sé si se han tragado del todo lo que les he contado, pero supongo que no querrás comprobarlo por si todavía nos siguen.

—Gracias —dijo Alexandra sin dejar de caminar a su lado; el hombre tenía razón, echar a correr ahora sería una tontería.

—¿Te perseguían a ti? —Inquirió con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, venías corriendo bastante rápido cuando has chocado conmigo —sonrió el teniente, parecía un hombre amable.

—Puede que simplemente me guste correr —Alexandra se encogió de hombros, tampoco tenía que andar confesando sus fechorías.

—Puede… —concedió él riendo.

—¿Por qué ha mentido por mí? —No pudo evitar preguntar la muchacha llena de curiosidad, no pasaba todos los días que un extraño ayudase a alguien como ella.

—Me pareció que no tenías muchas ganas de ir con los policías… —exhaló un suspiro—. Independientemente de lo que hayas hecho y si te perseguían a ti o no, creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Así que me está dando mi segunda oportunidad? —Inquirió divertida Alexandra deteniéndose ante la boca de una estrecha calle que la llevaría de vuelta a los barrios bajos de Nueva York, su hogar.

—Exactamente. —Se detuvo frente a ella y la miró seriamente—. Y espero que la aproveches. No sé el tipo de vida que tienes, pero estoy seguro de que no es nada sencilla y sí muy dura. Te daré un consejo, para salir de ella no tomes el peor camino.

—Para usted es fácil decirlo —Alexandra torció el gesto—, no vive en las calles ni tiene quince años.

—Eso es verdad. Pero siempre hay una salida, solo tenemos que dar con ella. Ten —le tendió un pequeño folleto que sacó de un bolsillo—. Los he repartido hoy en un instituto donde he estado dando una charla sobre la vida militar. Quizá sea la salida que estás buscando. Tampoco es la más fácil, pero no es la peor —le guiñó un ojo al final.

Alexandra cogió el folleto y le echó un rápido vistazo a la portada; era un folleto de la Alianza, de las posibilidades y salidas profesionales que uno podría encontrar si decidía alistarse.

—Piénsalo, chica, dentro de tres años podrás alistarte y dejar la vida en las calles —dicho aquello, el teniente hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida con la mano y se giró para irse.

—¡Ey! —Alexandra llamó haciéndole detenerse, su expresión pensativa—. ¿Si me alisto, podré viajar al espacio?

El hombre sonrió y asintió.

—Podrías recorrer la galaxia, conocer otros mundos. Pero piénsalo bien, porque la Marina no es para débiles o inconstantes. Hasta entonces, cuídate, chica. —El hombre se volvió y siguió su camino, perdiéndose entre el resto de viandantes.

Alexandra se guardó el folleto en uno de sus bolsillos y echó a andar hacia casa, si Finch y los otros ya habían llegado allí, era posible que Kenan y los demás se estuviesen preguntando dónde demonios andaba o si la había cogido la policía, sería mejor darse prisa. Y durante todo el camino vuelta, no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras del marine.

Aquella misma noche, más tarde, después de que los jefazos de la banda les felicitarán por dar esquinazo a la policía y les echaran la bronca por no haber podido hacerse con todo el botín, Alexandra dejó caer el folleto en la destartalada mesa que Kenan y ella usaban para comer o cenar en su reducido alojamiento, lo que en tiempos debió ser el proyecto de un pequeño apartamento, que la banda había dividido en cubículos todavía más pequeños.

—¿Qué es esto? —Inquirió su hermano tomando el brillante papel.

—El camino que lleva a mis sueños —contestó sonriente Alexandra.

—¿La Alianza? —Su hermano la miró desconcertado.

—La Marina —puntualizó la joven—. Si me alisto, podría ir al espacio.

—Hm, es posible. Si te gradúas en su Academia. ¿Estás segura, hermanita? No será fácil.

—¿Cuándo he tenido yo las cosas fáciles? —sonrió de medio lado.

—Jaja, tienes razón —ojeó el folleto y se encogió de hombros—. Si es lo que quieres, te ayudaré a conseguirlo.

—Gracias —su sonrisa se hizo completa.

—Nah, no me las des todavía. Como digo no será fácil. El ejército… hay que tener cierta vocación para ello.

—O no tener nada mejor como futuro —suspiró—. No quiero pasarme la vida robando para la banda, Ken. Quiero… quiero… no sé, quiero ir a las estrellas, quiero dejar estas malditas calles atrás.

—Lo sé, hermanita —Kenan sonrió amable y le palmeó la mano que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Si el ejército es el camino, entonces será el camino que tome, difícil o no. Además, puede que no esté tan mal, ¿eh? Me ensañarán cosas nuevas, tendré una paga desde el principio, tres comidas al día, un techo seguro… Ya sabes, esos _pequeños lujos_ —rió.

—Ya. Muy bien, la Alianza, pues —asintió y segundos después le dedicó una mirada traviesa—. ¿Se lo has dicho ya a Andy?

—No, ¿por qué debería?

—Es tu novia, Alex —rió divertido—. Deberías contarle que tienes intención de alistarte.

—Me faltan tres años para ello, así que no hay prisa. Y además, Andy solo es mi novia porque puedo conseguirle cosas bonitas en algunos de mis robos. No es que me queje de lo que yo consigo a cambio —la media sonrisa socarrona reapareció en su rostro.

—Vaya, vaya con la inocente Alex —volvió a reír su hermano.

—Tú eres el único que me cree inocente aún —le sacó la lengua.

—Porque siempre serás mi hermanita —le revolvió el desgreñado cabello—. Y diría que va siendo hora de cortar esta maraña que tienes por pelo.

—Ja, mira quién fue a hablar —Alexandra le tiró de un mechón del pelo que le caía por los hombros, enmarcando un rostro más enjuto que unos años atrás.

Las risas de ambos llenaron el pequeño espacio que era su hogar. Y, cuando más tarde, pasada ya la media noche, Alexandra subió a la azotea del edificio y dirigió su mirada a las estrellas que podía ver desde allí, pensó que quizá sus sueños estaban ahora un poco más cerca. Ahora tenía un camino que seguir.

. — . — . — .

_La Tierra. Año 2.172_

La plataforma de embarque era un mar de gente que bullía de ruido y vida; había personas de todas las clases, edades y profesiones, solas o en grupo, incluso varios alienígenas de turismo o por negocios, esperando a ser llamados para abordar su vuelo, despidiéndose de amigos y familiares. Alexandra se preguntó cuántos de ellos compartirían su destino, si alguno de aquellos jóvenes también se dirigía a la misma base de instrucción a la que la Academia Militar de la Alianza la había destinado a ella en Macapá. Quizá varios de ellos o quizá ninguno. Respiró hondo y volvió a manosear la bolsa de lona que era todo su equipaje, apenas un puñado de objetos personales y algo de ropa, la vida en las calles no te hacía poseedor de muchas cosas precisamente.

—¿Nerviosa? —Le preguntó su hermano sentado a su lado en una de aquellas sillas de plástico tan incómodas.

—Puede que un poco —contestó volviéndose a mirarle; Kenan había cambiado poco en aquellos años, era más alto, sí, le sacaba algo más de una cabeza, pero seguía siendo igual de delgado y fibroso que cuando tenía dieciséis, ahora tenía el pelo más corto y el rostro más enjuto, sus ojos verdes todavía eran brillantes y vivos, llenos de aquella expresividad que Alexandra siempre había visto en ellos, un poco más duros tal vez, el tatuaje con el emblema de la banda medio visible en su cuello. Alexandra también tenía el suyo, pero en un lugar menos visible; un número diez grabado en rojo oscuro en su omoplato izquierdo.

—Todo te irá bien, hermanita —le sonrió tranquilizador—. Superarás la instrucción sin problemas y la Alianza te ayudará a cumplir tus sueños, serás una marine, servirás en la flota y podrás recorrer la galaxia, ver todas sus maravillas.

—Todavía tengo que superar la instrucción y que de verdad me admitan en los marines. No es tan fácil como lo dices, Ken —sacudió la cabeza, pero media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, las palabras de su hermano seguían teniendo la cualidad de animarla.

—Bah, seguro que el entrenamiento que te espera no será tan duro como sobrevivir en las calles.

—Pero tú no estarás allí para ayudarme —sonrió tristemente ahora.

—¡Ey!, ni falta que te hago. Eres fuerte, hermanita, y sabes cuidar de ti misma. Es lo que te he estado enseñando a ser todos estos años. Puede que cuando eras pequeña me necesitarás, pero hace ya un tiempo que sé que puedes volar sola. Muchos de los Rojos te respetaban y sabían que no debían meterse contigo.

—No se metían conmigo porque sabían que luego tendrían que responder ante ti. Y respetar… los nuevos o los más jóvenes, pero no los perros viejos, esos… bueno —la media sonrisa apareció de nuevo—, de esos me mantenía alejada, a no ser que me quisiesen encargar un trabajo.

—Cuánta modestia —rió de repente Kenan—. ¿Ya se te ha olvidado la bonita cara que le dejaste a Jim aquella vez que intentó pasarse de amistoso contigo? ¿O que todos saben que eres la mejor hacker de la Décima? ¿Hm? Todo eso es cosa tuya.

—Está bien, está bien —rió Alexandra—. Pero solo porque tuve un buen hermano mayor que me enseñó a defenderme y usar mi talento para la tecnología.

—Todo eso te servirá en la Alianza, no lo dudes.

Justo en ese momento, por megafonía anunciaron que el siguiente vuelo a Brasil estaba abierto par ser abordado.

—Es la hora —dijo Kenan levantándose.

—Sí —Alexandra se puso en pie y se colgó la bolsa de lona al hombro. Volvió a respirar hondo.

—Aquí comienza el camino a tus sueños —Kenan la tomó por los hombros y la miró seriamente—. Sigue luchando por ellos, hermanita y alcanza las estrellas. Hoy dejas atrás la vida miserable en las calles. No más delitos, no más correr y esconderse de la poli, no más peleas. Hoy los Rojos quedan atrás.

—Los Rojos, pero no tú, Ken. Te escribiré siempre que pueda, así que intenta mirar algún terminal de Extranet de vez en cuando —tomó aire y se abrazó a él—. Te voy a echar de menos, hermano.

—Y yo a ti, hermanita, más de lo que puedas imaginar —la estrechó una última vez y se separó de ella—. La próxima vez que nos veamos llevarás ya tu uniforme y la gente que siempre te ha ignorado, te mirará con respeto. Ve y demuéstrales lo que vales, Alexandra Shepard.

Kenan la empujó levemente hacia las puertas de embarque, Alex sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas, agitó una última vez la mano diciéndole adiós y se giró hacia su destino, su rostro adoptó la expresión seria y decidida que era su máscara, levantó de nuevo las barreras que protegían su interior y se encaminó hacia su futuro.

. — . — . — .

Un cielo inmenso y cuajado de estrellas se abría sobre las aguas calmas del mar aquella noche, pocos eran los ruidos que rompían el silencio de la base a aquellas horas, salvo el continuo vaivén de las olas y las voces distantes de algunos de los reclutas de guardia. Todavía no era hora de luces apagadas, pero la mayoría de sus compañeros estarían en la cantina o ya en sus barracones, charlando, divirtiéndose, escribiendo a los suyos, contando los días que les faltaban para terminar su instrucción y graduarse, para recibir sus nuevos destinos, para seguir su formación o entrar ya al servicio activo de la Alianza.

—De verdad —oyó suspirar a alguien a su espalda—, uno pensaría que estarías celebrándolo con los demás, en vez de estar escondiéndote aquí en la playa, Alex.

—No me estoy escondiendo, Kim —se defendió la joven—. Solo quería pensar y aquí se está tranquilo.

Y se veían más estrellas que en ninguna otra parte de la base o la cercana ciudad de Macapá; por eso le gustaba pasear o sentarse en la playa a la caída de la noche, sobre todo cuando quería estar a solas con sus pensamientos, algo que el resto de sus compañeros respetaba, salvo Kim López, la morena y extrovertida canadiense, que se había convertido en su mejor amiga durante los primeros meses de instrucción, siempre aparecía cuando pensaba que más que soledad, lo que necesitaba era compañía. Normalmente, solía tener razón, pero normalmente Alexandra nunca lo admitía.

—¿Y qué tienes que pensar? —Preguntó sentándose en la arena junto a ella—. Te han escogido para uno de los programas más prestigiosos de la Alianza. El N7, eso es algo con lo que muchos reclutas solo pueden soñar.

—Y es una gran responsabilidad —suspiró Alexandra—. ¿Y si no estoy a la altura?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Los ojos marrones de Kim la miraron incrédula.

—Por supuesto que hablo en serio. Quiero decir, no soy más que una recluta más, como el resto, con algo de talento para la tecnología y la informática, a la que el Jefe Ellison grita día sí y día también. He crecido en las calles y si no estuviera aquí, lo más seguro es que ahora anduviese en malas compañías haciendo cosas poco legales. O en la cárcel.

—Pff —resopló Kim—. Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Lo de la cárcel digo, te he visto correr y, amiga, eres rápida —rió para luego adoptar un tono un poco más serio—. Vamos, Alex, ¿una recluta como los demás? Ja. Eres la primera de nuestra promoción, tienes las mejores calificaciones, eres líder de escuadrón y tienes varios reconocimientos en tu expediente. El Jefe grita a todos por igual. Algo de talento dices, en mi vida había visto a alguien tan hábil con la omniherramienta como tú. Y _ya_ no estás en las calles. Si te han recomendado para el N7 es porque vales para ello y lo harás tan bien como aquí. —Kim le palmeó el hombro dándole ánimos—. Además, ¿sabes dónde está su sede, no?

—En Arturo —no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorase a su rostro.

—Exacto. Lo que quiere decir que muy pronto abandonarás la Tierra y viajarás a esas estrellas que tanto te gusta mirar —Kim sonrió a su vez.

—Cumpliré mi sueño, tal como Kenan dijo que haría —sus ojos verdes se elevaron una vez más al cielo nocturno, a su meta y más allá.

—Eso es. Seguro que tu hermano estará muy orgulloso de ti. ¿Se lo has contado ya?

—Sí —bajó de nuevo la mirada a su amiga—, le escribí en cuanto me lo comunicaron. Aunque no sé cuándo leerá el mensaje. Espero que antes de que me tenga que ir para la estación espacial. Me gustaría poder verle una vez más antes de marcharme.

—Quizá no sea posible.

—Lo sé, pero aun así me gustaría —suspiró—. Uo, N7, todavía me cuesta creerlo.

—Tienes que superar el programa para serlo oficialmente —le recordó Kim—. Pero siendo tú, seguro que lo consigues. Cuando estés por ahí en misiones especiales, salvando el culo a gente importante y recibiendo medallas, acuérdate de nosotros —rió.

—Nunca podría olvidaros —sonrió de medio lado—. Sobre todo a la cansina de López, que no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

—¿Cansina, eh? —los ojos marrones brillaron traviesos—. Hace un par de noches, no muy lejos de donde estamos ahora, no oí que te quejarás sobre mi _compañía_.

—Eso fue porque no me estabas _aburriendo_ con tus palabras —dijo en tono de broma y la media sonrisa se tornó pícara—. Tu boca estaba dedicada a cosas más _interesantes_.

—Ajá. Y dime, soldado… —Kim se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, las manos de Alexandra fueron a caer en sus caderas—. ¿Quieres que pasemos a cosas más _interesantes_, como has dicho? —Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros.

—Puede… —Una de sus manos ascendió levemente por el costado de la morena, que empezó a juguetear con su corto cabello castaño, enredando los dedos en él.

—¿Sabes que cuando estemos sirviendo en unidades o naves diferentes, ya no nos podrán acusar de confraternización? —Kim se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Lo sé —sonrió Alexandra—, pero ese nunca ha sido un problema que nos preocupase mucho.

—Cierto…

Finalmente, sus bocas se encontraron y desataron sus deseos, rindiéndose a ellos sobre la arena de aquella playa, bajo la única mirada de las estrellas en aquella noche de luna nueva.

Volvían a su barracón, antes de que las luces tuvieran que apagarse y con el pelo y la ropa más o menos libres de arena, cuando Kim la hizo detenerse a unos metros de los largos edificios, en una zona apenas iluminada por las cercanas farolas, lejos de oídos indiscretos.

—Alex… —llamó.

—¿Hm? —se detuvo a mirarla al percibir el tono serio en su voz.

—Cuando nuestro tiempo aquí acabe, cuando cada una marchemos por nuestro propio camino, nada de promesas, ni ataduras ¿de acuerdo? Me gustas un montón, es genial estar contigo y siempre serás mi mejor amiga, pero… —vaciló.

—Pero no estás segura de poder mantener una relación a distancia o poder esperarme —terminó por ella Alexandra, que se acercó y puso una mano en su mejilla—. Está bien, Kim, lo entiendo. Y pienso igual —la sonrisa de medio lado volvió a aparecer y retiró la mano en una caricia—. Quién sabe a dónde nos destinarán una vez terminemos nuestro entrenamiento. O dónde acabaré yo si me convierto en N7. Puede que no volvamos a vernos en mucho tiempo.

—Suenas casi demasiado tranquila —comentó Kim—. Te lo estás tomando con mucha calma.

—De nada serviría que me enfadase o intentase convencerte de lo contrario. Desde el principio tú y yo hemos sido conscientes del tipo relación que tenemos y que cuando la instrucción termine, también terminará esa relación. Valoró mucho tu amistad y sé que eso no lo voy a perder… Echaré de menos el sexo, eso sí…

—¡Alex! —Exclamó la morena sintiendo enrojecer sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad —sonrió traviesa.

—Así que solo habré sido unos cuantos polvos para ti… —Alexandra detectó enseguida que Kim estaba bromeando, pero de todas formas quiso asegurarle que no era así.

—No. Has sido una estupenda amiga…

—Con beneficios —señaló Kim.

—Y seguirás siendo una gran amiga —continuó Alexandra ignorando el comentario.

—Tú también —sonrió Kim—. Y tienes suerte de que sea una persona de mente abierta y no deje que el sexo estropeé nuestra bonita amistad.

—Sí. Soy muy afortunada —rió Alexandra.

—Mucho, Shepard, no lo olvides.

—Nunca podría.

—Bien. Ahora será mejor que volvamos al barracón antes de que se nos haga más tarde y acabemos metidas en algún lío.

—Sí, señora —sonrió de medio lado y siguió a Kim hacia su unidad.

. — . — . — .

Las estrellas. El espacio. Alexandra apenas podía despegar sus ojos de la ventana de observación de la lanzadera en la que viajaba, junto a varios reclutas y marines más, hacia la estación espacial de Arturo. Su sueño se hacía realidad ante su atenta mirada. La Tierra había quedado atrás, como poco a poco iba quedando atrás aquel pasado en las calles, miserable y oscuro la mayoría de las veces, criminal algunas, al que había logrado sobrevivir gracias a la ayuda y cuidado de Kenan y también de su propia entereza y fuerza, de su capacidad para seguir adelante, para ser lobo y no cordero, para esconder y proteger tras murallas de dureza su parte buena, aquella que Kenan se había esforzado tanto en mantener viva; aquella parte que la llevaba a preocuparse y cuidar de otros, casi siempre de lo más débiles, a encararse con los fuertes y demostrarles lo que valía, a ganárselos a todos y ser el tipo de líder que la Alianza busca en sus hombres y mujeres.

Su sueño se hacía realidad, pero, como Kenan le había dicho en su último mensaje, aquello no era más que el principio, un paso más hacia una meta más grande. El programa N7 la esperaba en Arturo, el siguiente escalón para alcanzar nuevos sueños.


	2. PESADILLAS

**I .- EL COMIENZO**

* * *

— **PESADILLAS —**

_Akuze. 2.177_

El pómulo derecho le ardía, un escozor punzante e incesante que nacía bajo su ojo y se extendía por toda su mejilla; el corte era profundo y supuraba sangre que escurría por su cara hasta su armadura de combate. El brazo izquierdo roto y entumecido por las dosis de medigel que su armadura le suministraba. Pero era ese dolor lo que la mantenía despierta y alerta en aquella segunda noche infernal, lo que la impelía a seguir tirando de aquel soldado herido e intentar arrastrarlo a un lugar seguro, lejos de aquel monstruo que se escurría bajo tierra. Muchos marines de su unidad habían quedado atrás en el destrozado campamento, sus cuerpos partidos por la mitad, descuartizados o deshechos por el ácido que aquella criatura escupía; algunos habían sido devorados vivos, sus alaridos de dolor todavía resonaban en sus oídos.

Se detuvo al sentir la tierra vibrar bajo sus pies, contuvo la agitada respiración y rezó a unos dioses en los que no creía para que la bestia no los detectase. Había sido la suerte la que había evitado que compartiese el horrible destino de muchos de sus camaradas y amigos, de aquellos que estaban durmiendo cuando el monstruo atacó amparado en la oscuridad de la noche. Una suerte que había tachado de mala cuando le tocó en gracia hacer la primera guardia; de no haber estado en el perímetro exterior del campamento, su cuerpo yacería despedazado con los de los demás.

Los gritos y los disparos la habían hecho correr de vuelta al lugar donde habían levantado las tiendas, un terreno llano al amparo de algunas formaciones de roca alrededor que les ofrecían buena cobertura, varios árboles de aspecto tropical circundaban la zona, pero no entorpecían su campo de visión; era un buen lugar para plantar el campamento para pasar la noche y establecer una posible base de operaciones si lo necesitaban. Al avanzar la primera noche, se había convertido en un infierno sacado de las peores pesadillas. Cuando llegó allí, por unos segundos su cuerpo quedó paralizado al ver como una enorme bestia con forma de gusano se alzaba desde un agujero en el suelo, atrapaba a un soldado entre sus fauces y lo partía por la mitad, devorando una parte. Sintió nauseas y gritó, finalmente despertando de su estupor y poniéndose en movimiento, buscando supervivientes a los que poder ayudar a escapar, consciente de que sus armas nada podían hacer contra semejante bestia.

Cuando echaron a correr en dirección a las lanzaderas eran un grupo de diez, ahora solo quedaban dos. La bestia los había separado y cazado durante aquellas dos noches. Dos de cincuenta marines. Toda la unidad perdida. Pero ellos lo lograrían, conseguirían alcanzar las lanzaderas y avisar del peligro que acechaba en aquel lugar. Apretó los dientes, usó el dolor que entumecía su mejilla derecha para concentrarse de nuevo y se puso en marcha, atenta a cualquier señal de la bestia.

—Shepard… —la débil voz del herido llegó a sus oídos.

—Aguanta, Kawalski, ya casi lo hemos logrado —dijo sin detenerse.

Su objetivo era la zona rocosa que había a varios klics al este de su posición actual, cerca del área donde las lanzaderas de descenso les esperaban. Sin equipo de radio operativo, era lo único que podían hacer. Además, tenía la esperanza de que aquella criatura subterránea no pudiera sorprenderles en las rocas.

—Déjame, Shepard, sin mí podrías ir más rápido —jadeó el soldado que apenas podía caminar por el dolor de sus heridas, todas graves.

—No. No dejamos a nadie atrás —contestó Alexandra sin dejar de avanzar y tirar de él.

—Teniente… Gracias, pero…

—Silencio, Kawalski, ahorra aliento y sigue andando. Es una orden.

—Sí… señora…

La huída en la noche siguió. La bestia les atacó un par de veces más. La habilidad de Alexandra para esconderse les salvó esas dos veces. El amanecer de aquel planeta se insinuaba en su cielo, cuando por fin avistaron las lanzaderas. Un último esfuerzo. Unos pasos más. La herida bajo el ojo y el brazo roto, sin más medigel, le seguían doliendo como mil demonios, los pulmones le ardían por el esfuerzo, las piernas y los brazos le pesaban como sacos llenos de piedras, apenas le quedaban un puñado de fuerzas para arrastrar al inconsciente Kawalski hasta la primera de las lanzaderas.

—¡Ayuda! —Su garganta reseca logró articular el grito de auxilio, mientras las últimas fuerzas la abandonaban y sus piernas por fin fallaban, agotadas, cediendo bajo su peso y el del otro soldado—. ¡Ayu… da! Ayu… da…

No dejó de repetir hasta que todos sus sentidos se apagaron y la inconsciencia la reclamó para sí.

. — . — . — .

—… milagro…

—Eso parece…

—La única de la unidad…

Las voces comenzaron distantes, pero poco a poco iban sonando más claras, más cercanas.

—Es una superviviente, sin ninguna duda.

—Y ha tenido mucha suerte.

Abrió los ojos a un entorno suavemente iluminado, un techo metálico recorrido por tubos fue lo primero que vio. Desorientada, trató de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo apenas le respondía.

—Calma, teniente, todavía está muy débil —dijo una tranquilizadora voz masculina junto a ella.

—¿Dón.. dónde estoy? —Tenía la voz ronca y sentía áspera y seca la garganta.

—A bordo de la _SSV Budapest_. En la enfermería. Soy el doctor Austin —el dueño de la voz apareció en su campo de visión, un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo negro corto y ojos azules, le pasó un vaso de agua—. Teniente, ¿puede decirme quién es?

—Teniente Alexandra Shepard, N7, número de identificación 5923-AC-2826 —contestó tras dar varios tragos.

—Bien —vio cómo el médico tomaba algunas anotaciones— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

—Fui destinada con una unidad de marines a Akuze, a buscar a los pioneros de la futura colonia, que habían dejado de mantener contacto y parecían haber desaparecido. Pero algo fue muy mal —dijo recordando de golpe la terrible noche, la bestia y la larga y agotadora huída—. ¿Y los demás? ¿Y Kawalski? —Inquirió con ansiedad.

—Lo lamento, teniente, es la única superviviente. El soldado Kawalski murió al poco de que los pilotos de las lanzaderas los encontrasen. Sus heridas eran muy graves. Y nadie más logró llegar a estas las lanzaderas.

—Teniente —un segundo hombre, este de complexión más fuerte, moreno de piel y con corto cabello negro, se acercó a su cama, vestía el uniforme de oficial y era el capitán de aquella nave—. ¿Puede contarnos qué ocurrió allí abajo?

—El infierno, capitán —tomó aire y se dispuso a narrar los atroces hechos ocurridos en Akuze.

Días más tarde, Alexandra se encontraba en el hospital de la estación espacial de Arturo, recuperándose de sus heridas y de aquella noche de pesadilla, llorando por los compañeros caídos y tratando de olvidar las pesadillas que cada noche asaltaban sus sueños, donde aquella criatura volvía a perseguirla y atacarla una y otra vez. Fauces Trilladoras. Así le habían dicho que se llamaba la bestia, una extraña especie cuyo origen nadie parecía conocer, pero que había logrado extenderse a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia, viajando sus esporas adheridas a los fuselajes de naves espaciales. El suyo había sido el primer encuentro de la Alianza con esta clase de criatura tremendamente agresiva y mortal. El que ella siguiera con vida cuando cincuenta marines habían muerto era un milagro. Un milagro que le había valido el ascenso a Comandante y una medalla al valor. Alexandra sentía que no merecía ninguna de las dos cosas. No cuando lo único que había hecho era huir y sobrevivir.

Los audio-logs e imágenes grabadas por las cámaras en los cascos que la misión de rescate, esta preparada para el posible encuentro con las Fauces Trilladoras, habían encontrado de sus compañeros caídos, ayudaron a terminar de reconstruir lo que ella misma había contado al capitán de la _Budapest_ y puesto por escrito un poco más tarde en su informe. Y la noticia de los hechos se había extendido por toda la Extranet y canales de la Alianza, el nombre de Alexandra Shepard y su increíble historia de supervivencia habían aparecido en todos los medios. Sus mandos directos habían pasado por su habitación de hospital para felicitarla y ofrecerle todo el apoyo de la Marina durante su recuperación. Su hermano y amigos le habían escrito mensajes de ánimo, pero ninguno había podido viajar hasta allí; Kenan porque era imposible que juntara el dinero para costearse semejante viaje y sus amigos porque todos estaban de servicio activo en lugares distantes o naves.

La, ahora, joven comandante tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio infinito que podía verse desde la pequeña ventana de su habitación, era de madrugada, según la hora estándar de la estación, pero no podía dormir, no después de la última pesadilla que la había hecho despertarse bañada en sudores fríos y un grito ahogado en la garganta. No había noche en que no cerrara los ojos para volver a encontrarse en el campamento de Akuze, huyendo de nuevo de la bestia que la perseguía para devorarla después de dar muerte a todos sus compañeros. O peor aún, cuando esos mismos compañeros, los cuerpos horriblemente mutilados, eran los que la perseguían con miradas acusatorias, preguntándole rotamente ¿por qué los había abandonado a aquella muerte atroz?

Sin ningún deseo de volver a dormirse y caer de vuelta en aquellas pesadillas, Alexandra se levantó y poniéndose su sudadera del N7 como mejor pudo con el brazo todavía en cabestrillo, abandonó su habitación sin rumbo fijo. La estación nunca dormía, no completamente al menos, siempre había soldados, oficiales y civiles trabajando en turnos nocturnos, ocupándose de que la enorme construcción que era la primera línea de defensa del Sistema Solar estuviese a pleno funcionamiento y alerta. El de Arturo era el relé de masa que comunicaba directamente con el de Caronte y por tanto la puerta principal para cualquier enemigo potencial de la Tierra, aunque desde la Guerra del Primer Contacto veinte años atrás no se habían vuelto a ver implicados en ningún conflicto a esa escala; aún así la galaxia contaba con sus amenazas y no pocas de ellas poseían naves espaciales, lo ocurrido en Elysium un año antes bien lo demostraba.

Elysium… mientras vagaba por los pasillos semi desiertos del hospital, Alexandra recordó cómo habían entrado en Illyria, la capital, para enfrentarse a los piratas y mercenarios que habían atacado la colonia; no habían sido enemigos para los ataques coordinados de la Alianza, uno a uno habían ido diezmando los grupos que durante días habían asolado la ciudad. Aquella misión le sirvió el ascenso a teniente y entonces sí sintió que se lo merecía, pues ninguno de los miembros de su unidad había muerto o resultado herido de gravedad, todos habían salido de allí con vida después de dar cuenta de un gran número de enemigos. Nada que ver con lo ocurrido en Akuze…

—¿No deberías estar en tu habitación durmiendo? —Una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos y la sorpresa se plasmó en su cara al ver a la persona que tenía ante sí en aquella intersección de pasillos, no muy lejos de uno de los puestos de enfermería.

—¿Kim? —Preguntó sin creer lo que veía—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí… a estas horas?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte —sonrió la morena acercándose a ella.

—Yo estoy ingresada aquí —Alexandra sonrió de medio lado y agitó levemente su brazo en cabestrillo.

—¿Y tienes por costumbre dar paseos de madrugada?

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —le recordó—. Y no, no suelo hacerlo, pero no podía dormir.

—Ya —Kim sacudió la cabeza, creyéndola a medias—. La _Kilimanjaro_ ha atracado hace una hora en la estación, estaremos de permiso un par de días mientras arreglan no sé qué del fuselaje y volvemos a aprovisionarnos. Mi guardia terminaba cuando llegamos aquí, así que quería aprovechar y venir a verte. Uno de los enfermeros jefe del turno de noche es amigo mío y me ha dejado "colarme" —le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Querías verme durmiendo y luego irte antes de que despertara? —Inquirió divertida.

—Habría esperado a que te levantaras —rió—. No esperaba encontrarte de paseo nocturno. Pero ya que estás en pie y sin muchas ganas de volver a la cama, ¿vamos a la cafetería?

Alexandra asintió y juntas se encaminaron a uno de los ascensores que les llevaría a la planta en la que estaba la cafetería que nunca cerraba allí. Durante el breve trayecto, Kim le estuvo contando sus "aventuras" a bordo de la _Kilimanjaro_ y sus últimas misiones, todo bastante rutinario.

—Lo más excitante fue la caza que dimos a una nave de piratas batarianos, liberamos a bastantes esclavos —terminó de contar mientras tomaban asiento en la prácticamente desierta cafetería, después de conseguir bebidas calientes para ambas—. Ahora en serio, Alex, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, ya me ves, nada grave —se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que no me refiero a lo físico —los oscuros ojos la observaron con seriedad—. ¿Cómo estás llevando lo que pasó allí abajo? Por lo que he oído, debió ser duro.

Alexandra dejó escapar un suspiro y se echó hacia atrás, apoyando todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla.

—No fue duro, Kim, fue un maldito infierno. No teníamos ni idea de lo que era aquella bestia, ni de que habíamos levantado el campamento en su jodido nido. Los que estaban durmiendo no tuvieron ninguna posibilidad y los demás… —cerró los ojos y sacudió un momento la cabeza, tratando de desechar las terribles imágenes que su memoria insistía en recordarle. Volvió a abrirlos al sentir la mano de la morena sobre la suya.

—Lo siento, Alex —no había más que preocupación y cariño en su mirada y Alexandra se sintió reconfortada por ello—. Y, aunque sé que suena egoísta, me alegro de que hayas sobrevivido.

—No sé… —un nudo se cerró en torno a su garganta— a veces pienso que es injusto que solo yo lo consiguiera de entre todos los demás. Ojalá hubiese podido salvar a alguno de ellos.

—Estoy segura de que hiciste todo cuanto pudiste para ayudar a tus compañeros, que no huiste sin más. Te conozco, Alex y sé el tipo de soldado y persona que eres. Así que no te atormentes con ello más de la cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo intentaré —sonrió débilmente.

—Eso espero —Kim le dio un último apretón a su mano y la apartó—. He oído que te han ascendido a comandante, ahora estás un escalafón por encima de mí, pero no esperes que empiece a llamarte "señora" —rió al final.

—Es una suerte que no estés bajo mi mando, entonces, o tendría que sancionarte —rió a su vez Alexandra.

—Nah, no creo que te atrevieras a hacerlo.

—¿Ah, no? —Alzó una ceja—. Puedes preguntar por ahí a los que han estado sirviendo bajo mis órdenes. Soy bastante estricta.

—Lo sé —rió de nuevo Kim—. Te recuerdo que eras mi líder de escuadrón en la Academia Militar.

—Allí sí que me llamabas señora… Al menos cuando había instructores observando.

—Jajaja. Más me valía.

—Y recuerdo que también me llamabas otras muchas cosas… Algunas no muy bonitas —sonrió de medio lado.

—Pero otras sí —le sacó la lengua y se echó a reír otra vez—. Eran buenos tiempos, divertidos.

—Sí. —Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, recordando los días pasados entre amigos y compañeros a los que ya no veían o ya no estaban.

—Así que… ¿Irás por Nueva York cuando te den el alta? —Le preguntó Kim tras dar otro trago de su bebida.

—No. Volveré con mi unidad. O me quedaré aquí en la base hasta que me asignen un nuevo destino.

—Creía que querrías aprovechar e ir a ver a tu hermano.

—Se me ha pasado por la cabeza varias veces, pero con todo el revuelo que se ha formado con… esta historia, prefiero quedarme aquí. Ya sabes, evitar a los medios y tal.

—Ah, el precio de la fama. Entiendo. La verdad es que tu cara ha salido en todos los canales.

—Lo sé —arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Has oído algunas de las historias que cuentan sobre mi biografía? Hacen que toda mi vida suene como un milagro de supervivencia. "Crecida en las calles de la gran ciudad, días sin nada que llevarse a la boca, sobreviviendo al frío y el calor…". En serio, a veces no sé si reírme o echarme a llorar.

—Ya se pasará todo con el tiempo. Como pasó con el Ataque Skylliano, durará unos meses y luego pasarán a otra historia más nueva.

—Sí, pero mientras tengo que aguantar a un montón de periodistas pesados pidiendo entrevistas. Temo el día de la ceremonia de entrega de la medalla. Allí no voy a poder evitarlos. —Se le escapó un bostezo al final de la frase.

—Conociendo tu talento para escabullirte, estoy segura de que les darás esquinazo con facilidad. Si estoy por la zona, intentaré estar presente. Y será mejor que te llevemos de vuelta a la cama, diría que esta "pequeña charla" nocturna te ha devuelto el sueño.

—Puede.

La verdad era que el cansancio empezaba a pasarle factura, el medigel era increíble, la fractura, que había resultado múltiple, del brazo estaba soldando debidamente y apenas sentía dolor y el profundo corte junto y bajo el ojo derecho era ya una herida camino de una cicatriz más, pero obviamente su cuerpo todavía necesitaba recuperar fuerzas y descansar más horas.

Kim la acompañó hasta su habitación y tras ayudarla con la sudadera, acercó un poco más el sillón que había junto a la cama.

—¿No dormirías mejor en el cuartel? —Le preguntó Alexandra, aunque interiormente agradecía que su amiga se quedase a dormir allí.

—Probablemente —dijo la morena acomodándose como mejor podía y echándose una manta por encima—. Pero prefiero estar aquí.

—Gracias —Alexandra le dedicó una sonrisa completa y sincera.

—No hay de qué. Y ahora tratemos de dormir un poco antes de que tu médico venga a despertarte —apagó la luz que había sobre la cama—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Kim.

Alexandra corría tan rápido como le permitían sus agotadas y debilitadas piernas, con la respiración entrecortada y los pulmones ardiéndole por el esfuerzo de la carrera, seguía corriendo, en la distancia podía ver las lanzaderas de descenso, su meta y su salvación. Pero la bestia estaba dándole alcance, podía sentirla tras de si, arrastrándose bajo el suelo que pisaba… Un suelo resbaladizo de sangre y vísceras, de los cuerpos destrozados de sus compañeros, cuyas voces acusatorias la perseguían igual de tenaces que la monstruosa criatura. La primera de las lanzaderas estaba casi a su alcance… Tan solo unos metros más y… Y la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies, la enorme boca salió a su encuentro escupiendo ácido y atrapando su cuerpo en un mordisco brutal…

—¡Aaaah! ¡Nooo! —Esta vez el grito escapó de su garganta, rompiendo el silencio de la noche espacial. Temblando, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho, se llevó las manos al rostro, tenía las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas que ni siquiera era consciente de haber derramado.

—Shsss… Solo ha sido una pesadilla —un susurró y unos brazos cálidos fueron a su encuentro—. Tranquila, Alex, estoy aquí —Kim se sentó en el borde de la cama y como mejor pudo la estrechó en un abrazo—. Estoy aquí.

Alexandra se movió, dejándole el espacio suficiente para que Kim se pudiera echar en la cama junto a ella, una silenciosa petición que su amiga no tardó en captar y cumplir. De costado, con los brazos de Kim rodeándola y con la cabeza refugiada contra su pecho, Alexandra empezó por fin a calmarse.

—Shsss… —Kim le acarició la cabeza y le repitió suaves sinsentidos y palabras tranquilizadoras—. Todo esto pasará, te lo prometo. Las pesadillas terminarán y podrás seguir adelante. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Akuze pronto será un recuerdo amargo más del que habrás aprendido algo, pero no te atormentará como ahora. Confía en mí, esta pesadilla llegará a su fin. Ya lo verás.


	3. SSV NORMANDIA SR 1

**I .- EL COMIENZO**

* * *

— _**SSV-NORMANDIA SR-1**_ **—**

_Estación Espacial Arturo. Año 2.183_

Definitivamente, aquella era la nave más elegante y grácil que Alexandra había visto jamás; su nombre en grandes letras blancas marcaba el negro fuselaje del casco: _Normandía_, como la antigua ciudad y la antigua batalla, quizá haciendo homenaje a ambas. De proa a popa se notaba que era una fragata hecha para el sigilo y la velocidad, la nave perfecta para incursiones rápidas y precisas. Le recordaba un poco a ella y se permitió una media sonrisa al pensar en ello. Todavía le costaba creer que fuese a ser su oficial ejecutivo, la segunda al mando de su tripulación, escogida personalmente por su oficial al mando. Mucho había andado desde las calles hasta aquel muelle espacial en Arturo, frente a la más innovadora y avanzada nave de la Alianza.

—Es una preciosidad, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz masculina deteniéndose a su lado.

—Sí que lo es, señor —Alexandra se cuadró ante el oficial al mando que comandaría aquella nave, nada menos que el condecorado Capitán David Anderson, uno de los primeros N7 en salir del programa y toda una leyenda viva de la Alianza.

—Descanse, comandante. Me alegra ver que decidió aprovechar su segunda oportunidad.

Alexandra miró sorprendida por unos segundos a su capitán y dejó que una sonrisa completa asomara a su rostro.

—No creí que se acordaría de mí, señor.

—Al principio no estaba completamente seguro, pero al verla de cerca no he tardado en reconocerla como aquella muchacha de Nueva York. Aunque las cicatrices son nuevas.

—Akuze —musitó Alexandra llevándose una mano a la cicatriz en forma de equis que tenía en el pómulo derecho, justo bajo el ojo.

—Leí los informes de aquello. El suyo también. No debió ser fácil.

—No, no lo fue —Alexandra no tenía ganas de hablar de aquel tema precisamente ahora, poco antes de embarcarse en una nueva misión; era mejor dejar a los fantasmas del pasado tranquilos. Afortunadamente, Anderson parecía compartir su opinión y cambió de tema.

—Parece que mis palabras aquella noche que chocó conmigo le sirvieron bien.

—Así es, señor. La verdad es que se podría decir que de no ser por usted, no estaría hoy aquí. En parte al menos. Y tenía razón, no ha sido el camino más fácil, pero tampoco el peor.

—Pero usted lo ha seguido con determinación y ha llegado hasta aquí. Dígame, Shepard, ¿ha conocido ya al resto de la tripulación de la _Normandía_?

—Sí, señor. Parecen un buen grupo. Aunque me sorprende que llevemos una tripulación completa en un vuelo de prueba.

El capitán le dirigió una mirada evaluadora y Alexandra creyó ver el fantasma de una sonrisa aprobadora dibujándose en sus labios.

—Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar en el Través, es mejor ir preparados, ¿no cree, comandante?

—Supongo que sí, señor —asintió—. En cualquier caso, estoy segura de que será un _paseo_ interesante.

—Seguro que sí, comandante —sonrió Anderson—. Espero que se haya hecho ya con todos los sistemas y tecnología de la _Normandía_, porque en tres días saldremos hacia Eden Prime.

—Llevo una semana recorriéndola de proa a popa, señor. Creo que estoy lo suficientemente familiarizada con ella. También me he leído el manual, aunque lamentablemente no sería capaz de volarla —se permitió bromear ligeramente. Anderson tenía fama de estricto, pero también decían que sabía apreciar el humor.

—No se preocupe por ello, Shepard, contamos con un piloto excepcional —rió el capitán—. Le recomiendo que aproveche los días que le quedan de permiso para lo que quiera, una vez abandonemos la estación, tendremos por delante varios meses de misiones en pruebas. Veremos de lo que es capaz esta nave.

—Lo haré, señor —Alexandra se cuadró, saludó y se despidió del capitán, encaminándose a la habitación que tenía asignada en uno de los cuarteles de la estación.

Tres días de permiso más, Alexandra se preguntó si le daría tiempo a ir y volver a la Tierra, aunque el único sitio que le quedaba allí que le mereciese la pena visitar era la tumba en la que un año atrás había enterrado a Kenan; el disparo de un policía había puesto punto y final a la vida de su hermano, todo fruto de la mala suerte y de un golpe que había ido mal, algo relacionado con el contrabando de arena roja. Alexandra todavía no terminaba de comprender por qué su hermano se había metido en aquello, nadie de la banda quiso contarle nada, no ahora que vestía uniforme y en cierto modo estaba del lado de la ley, el lado opuesto al de la banda. No, se dijo, no merecía la pena ir hasta allí solo por un día, además, no le hacía falta ver aquella lápida para recordar a su hermano, él siempre estaba presente en sus recuerdos, su memoria guardaba todos los buenos momentos, todas sus enseñanzas y consejos, todas sus sonrisas y aquella mirada orgullosa en sus ojos el día que regresó a casa después de graduarse en el programa N7; tampoco olvidaría su ánimo, apoyo y comprensión cuando por fin se encontraron después de lo ocurrido en Akuze. La mejor forma de honrarlo era no olvidarlo.

La visita a Nueva York descartada, solo le quedaba permanecer en la estación, pero no eran muchos los lugares en los que divertirse de verdad allí; las cantinas que el ejército tenía dispersas en la zona siempre estaban llenas de soldados, eso era cierto, pero también lo era que siempre cabía la posibilidad de encontrarse con algún oficial superior o que aquellos que estaban por debajo de tu rango se mostrasen más respetuosos que amistosos. Quizá podría pasarse por algunos de los dos bares civiles que había, no es que fueran mejores que los militares, pero quizá la gente fuese menos distante.

En cualquier caso todavía era pronto para meterse en ningún bar, así que cuando llegó a su habitación, se sentó a revisar su terminal privada, tenía algunos mensajes que contestar, la mayoría relacionados con su inminente partida, también había algunos de carácter más personal, de amigos que estaban a años luz de Arturo y que la felicitaban por su nuevo destino. Entre aquellos últimos había uno de Kim.

**DE: **Teniente Kim López

**PARA: **Comandante Alexandra Shepard

**ASUNTO: **Supongo que felicidades ;)

_Así que oficial ejecutivo en la nueva nave de la Alianza, ¿eh? Ves, siempre supe que llegarías lejos xD. Me alegro mucho, en serio, y enhorabuena por conseguirlo, no todos los días uno consigue que alguien como el Capitán Anderson se fije en ti. _

_Lamento no haberte escrito antes, hace días que recibí tu mensaje, pero las cosas han estado liadas y algo caóticas; resulta que me van a trasladar a un nuevo destino, la _SSV-Madrid_, a la Quinta Flota en Arturo. No es un castigo, a ver qué te vas a pensar, simplemente mi superior me recomendó para un puesto que iba a quedar libre a bordo de esa nave. El traslado es de carácter inmediato, aunque por poco no nos vamos a cruzar en Arturo, llegaré un par de días después de tu partida. Una lástima :P. _

_Pero espero que más adelante me puedas contar las maravillas de esa nave, ya que todo lo están manteniendo bastante en "secreto", los altos mandos y los políticos con sus manías de contar las cosas a medias :P. Lo único que sabemos por aquí es que es un diseño conjunto con los turianos… ¿Quién lo diría después de lo ocurrido hace veintiséis años, verdad? Bueno, supongo que así demostramos que la humanidad es capaz de dejar el pasado atrás._

_En fin, cosas del trabajo a parte, espero que todo te vaya bien y ojalá pudiéramos vernos algún día, que va a hacer casi un año desde la última vez que nos vimos en persona… Pero está claro que va a ser complicado, ya que nuestros permisos casi nunca coinciden. Bueno, mientras que no se te olvide que la próxima ronda la pagas tú, no hay problema xD._

_Y voy a dejar ya de aburrirte xD (de todas formas, mi turno está a punto de empezar). Que estoy feliz por ti, Alex, sin duda mereces ese puesto, has trabajado duro para conseguirlo y estoy segura de que el siguiente paso será tener tu propia nave (¿qué?, no me mires así, eres tú la que siempre soñaste a lo grande ;D). Y allí dónde esté, Kenan se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti, de ver lo lejos que estás llegando._

_Cuídate. Y demuéstrales lo que vales ;)_

_Kim._

Alexandra escribió un correo respondiendo a su amiga, dándole la enhorabuena por su nuevo destino y mostrándose de acuerdo en que era una pena que no pudiesen verse por solo un par de días, prometiéndole que la próxima vez que se encontrasen, ella pagaría todas las rondas que hiciesen falta. Después de terminar aquello y darse una ducha, abandonó su cuarto para ir a cenar y quizá después ir a tomar algo y ver si encontraba buena compañía para el resto de la noche; no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a pasar días a solas, pero justo a las puertas de salir en una misión en la que iba a ser la segunda al mando, no le vendría mal distraerse un poco. Puede que la _Normandía_ fuese a pasar por un periodo de pruebas, pero en un trabajo como el suyo el estrés era algo que tenías casi asegurado, más tarde o más temprano alguna cosa podía torcerse y, además, una parte de ella, esa que no olvidaba su pasado en las calles desconfiando de todo y de todos, le decía que el que la nave fuese a partir con la dotación completa no era simple casualidad o que Anderson estuviese siendo extremadamente cauto. Así que, como el propio capitán había dicho, lo mejor sería aprovechar el resto del permiso y disfrutar de sus últimos días libres en la estación.

Por eso, una hora después de cenar en uno de los comedores de la base que la Alianza tenía emplazada allí, estaba acodada en la barra de un bar civil, una Guiness recién empezada frente a ella; aquella cerveza, que todavía se seguía destilando en la Tierra, era un capricho un poco caro, pero valía todos y cada uno de los créditos que costaba y no era habitual encontrarla fuera del espacio de la Alianza, un pequeño auto regalo de despedida, pensó Alexandra divertida y dio otro trago a la oscura bebida.

—¿Bebiendo sola, comandante? —Preguntó un hombre a su lado.

—Por el momento —contestó girándose a saludar con un gesto de la cabeza al teniente Alenko, uno de los miembros de su nueva tripulación.

—Eso me parecía —sonrió él—. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? —Señaló una mesa no muy lejos de donde estaban; sentados a ella había un grupo de dos hombres y una mujer, como ella y el teniente, vestían ropa de calle, así que no podía saber si eran también soldados o no.

—¿Amigos tuyos?

—Sí, son buena gente. Será entretenido… Al menos más que beber sola.

—Hm… —Alexandra se encogió de hombros, cogió su cerveza y lo siguió hasta la mesa.

—Chicos, esta es la comandante Alexandra Shepard… —Alenko se ocupó de hacer las presentaciones pertinentes, mientras uno de los hombres conseguía una silla más para que pudiese sentarse.

Alexandra no tardó en descubrir que los amigos del teniente eran bastante divertidos y se podía hablar con ellos de prácticamente casi cualquier tema, desde política, pasando por deportes, hasta los últimos avances tecnológicos o el último éxito del cine. Eran un grupo agradable, todos soldados, salvo la mujer, Julia, una ingeniera civil que trabajaba en la estación, pero que aspiraba a trasladarse a alguna de las colonias más avanzadas que la humanidad tenía dispersas por la galaxia.

—¿Tal vez Elysium? —Le preguntó Alexandra dando un trago de su tercera cerveza ya.

—No, me gustaría algo un poco menos… asentado —sonrió la morena.

—Julia quiere vivir una gran aventura —comentó uno de los hombres, Mark, un tipo alto y fornido, con el pelo rubio rapado al uno, la viva imagen de un soldado de primera línea.

—No tanto como ir al extremo de los Sistemas Terminus —sacudió la cabeza la mujer—, pero tampoco un sitio que no se diferencie mucho de las ciudades en la Tierra. Quizá Eden Prime u Horizonte. He oído que están progresando bastante bien y que siempre requieren gente especializada para trabajar allí en nuevos proyectos.

—Parece que lo tienes muy pensado, ¿qué es lo que te retiene? —Inquirió Alexandra.

—Que en el fondo le da miedo alejarse del espacio conocido —se adelantó otro de los hombres, Víctor, un especialista en comunicaciones y, como Alenko, también un biótico.

—Sí, Julia se pasa la vida diciendo que quiere irse a la aventura, pero luego siempre encuentra una excusa para quedarse aquí —añadió el teniente divertido.

—No es verdad —dijo en su defensa la joven—, es solo que todavía no he encontrado un trabajo que me llame la atención o en el que gane tanto como aquí.

—Si esperas ganar más dinero en una colonia, puedes olvidarte de ello —rió Mark.

—¿Y por qué no unirte a la Alianza? —Preguntó Alexandra curiosa.

—Nah, la vida militar no es para mí, no se me da bien eso de seguir órdenes y hacer todo lo que me dicen. O poner mi vida en peligro. Eso os lo dejo a vosotros, valientes soldados —lo último lo dijo guiñándole un ojo a Alexandra, que le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas de medio lado.

La verdad era que desde hacía un rato, Julia y ella llevaban intercambiando gestos y alguna que otra frase nada inequívoca, estaba claro que la soldado había captado el interés de la ingeniera y, aunque sutil, el flirteo tampoco estaba pasando completamente desapercibido para el resto de sus compañeros de mesa, si bien, ninguno estaba haciendo comentarios al respecto, si que de vez en cuando les dirigían una que otra mirada enterada, salvo Alenko, cuya expresión parecía más bien resignada. A Alexandra le daba igual lo que pensasen, Julia era inteligente, divertida y aunque físicamente no destacaba, tenía cierto atractivo potenciado sobre todo por unos preciosos ojos azules y además le estaba mandando todas esas claras señales; parecía que al final la noche sí iba a resultar realmente interesante.

Así que no sorprendió a nadie que ambas mujeres se fuesen juntas cuando el grupo decidió dar por finalizada la velada pasada ya la media noche (o lo que sería la media noche si no estuviesen orbitando en el espacio); durante el rato que habían estado en el bar, entre conversaciones e ir a la barra a buscar nuevas bebidas, las dos habían acabado sentándose juntas y los gestos habían dado paso a discretas caricias en manos, muslos y rodillas, en alguna que otra sugerencia susurrada al oído con la excusa de la música alta, en miradas que prometían que una vez estuviesen a solas, hablar de tópicos sería lo último de su lista.

El camino de vuelta a la habitación de Alexandra fue más largo de lo habitual, ya que de tanto en tanto iban deteniéndose para besarse con pasión mal contenida y un deseo creciente por alcanzar su destino y olvidarse del resto del mundo por unas horas.

—Casi lo siento por Kaidan… —logró articular Julia entre besos cuando por fin llegaron a su meta; el cuerpo de Alexandra presionando el suyo contra la puerta.

—¿Hm? —Alexandra descendió por su cuello mientras con su mano libre trataba de abrir la puerta de su habitación, buscando a tientas el escáner que la desbloquearía.

—Le gustas… Mmm… Por eso te invitó a nuestra mesa…

—Bueno —Alexandra alzó el rostro y miró a Julia con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios—, Alenko me cae bien, pero no es mi tipo.

—Mala suerte para él y buena para mí, entonces —rió suavemente la ingeniera.

—Eso parece… —Alexandra consiguió finalmente abrir la puerta y ambas entraron en la habitación a trompicones, sus bocas unidas en un nuevo beso y las manos deslizándose por sus cuerpos, tirando de la ropa, tratando de quitársela. La puerta se cerró tras ellas sin que se dieran cuenta, aislándolas efectivamente de ese mundo que querían dejar por unas horas atrás.

Los dos días siguientes, Alexandra disfrutó de la compañía de Julia en salidas nocturnas que siempre acaban en su habitación a altas horas de la madrugada y sin que ninguna de las dos durmiera mucho precisamente, al menos, no durante la noche, ya que la mañana estelar siempre las encontraba todavía en la cama, recuperando esas horas de sueño perdidas de manera tan gratificante.

Sin duda, estaba aprovechando bien los días de permiso que le quedaban, sin aburrirse o bebiendo a solas en los locales de la estación. Eso pensaba la marine la mañana de su último día libre, mientras yacía aún con los ojos cerrados en la cama; podía sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Julia junto al suyo, dedos errantes dibujando patrones abstractos en su abdomen.

—Vaya sonrisa de satisfacción —murmuró la morena divertida no muy lejos de su oreja.

—Hm… Tengo motivos para estar satisfecha —suspiró Alexandra, los ojos todavía cerrados.

—Bueno, no es por presumir, pero creo que en parte eso se debe a mí.

Alexandra rió suavemente y se estiró con languidez, desentumeciendo los cansados músculos.

—Eso si que es una vista que merece la pena contemplar —musitó Julia complacida.

—Disfrútala mientras puedas, porque me temo que hoy será la última vez que la veas.

—Debería hacerte una foto y llevarte en mi omniherramienta como recuerdo, entonces —bromeó Julia.

—Nah, te acabarías cansando de mi cara.

—Mmm… no lo creo —sintió los dedos de Julia trazar las cicatrices junto a su ojo—, tienes una cara muy bonita.

—Ya —Alexandra tomó la mano de la morena, deteniéndola y abrió finalmente los ojos, mirándola con una seriedad que momentos antes ni siquiera había existido—. Julia, esto…

—Lo sé —la cortó—, esto no es más que tus tres días de permiso. Divertirnos, pasarlo bien, pero nada más. Lo sé. Lo dejaste muy claro la primera mañana que amanecí en tu cama.

—¿Te arrepientes ahora?

No es que Alexandra tuviese miedo a involucrarse en una relación de verdad, pero su vida la había acostumbrado a que nada ni nadie duraba para siempre y había aprendido a vivir el momento, a disfrutar de lo que tenía durase lo que durase. Y además, la vida militar tampoco favorecía el desarrollo de relaciones, demasiado lejos durante demasiado tiempo, era difícil encontrar a alguien dispuesto a aguantar ese tipo de vida fuera del cuerpo. Alexandra no sabía si alguna vez se encontraría con una persona a la que nada de aquello le pareciese un obstáculo, que no se rindiese nunca con su relación, pero estaba segura de que Julia no era esa persona.

—No —la morena sacudió la cabeza, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Pero a veces, cuando la otra persona resulta tan interesante, puede ser complicado no hacerse ciertas ilusiones. Pero no te preocupes —siguió antes de que Alexandra pudiera decir nada—, no voy a ir acosándote por Extranet ni nada de eso —sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios—. Hace dos días estaba de acuerdo con esto y hoy lo sigo estando. No me arrepiento.

Sus labios se encontraron finalmente en un beso largo que se fue tornando más pasional.

—Bien —sonrió Alexandra cuando se separaron unos segundos—, porque hoy es nuestro último día juntas y no quisiera que te llevases un mal recuerdo.

—Mm… Eso sería imposible —suspiró mientras se colocaba sobre ella—. Pero creo que todavía puedes hacer ese recuerdo algo más memorable.

—Intentaré… —Alexandra sonrió de medio lado y con un ágil momento invirtió sus posiciones— dejarte una memoria imborrable.

Era temprano, según el horario de la Tierra, allí todavía no habría amanecido, cuando Alexandra echó un último vistazo a su bolsa de viaje, asegurándose de que llevaba todo lo necesario para los siguientes meses; no era mucho, básicamente lo imprescindible, pero cuando viajas en una fragata de combate tampoco es que dispongas de mucho espacio, sobre todo cuando dicho espacio es compartido con el resto de la tripulación. Satisfecha con lo que veía, cerró la bolsa y se dirigió a la caja de seguridad donde guardaba su pistola de servicio, el único arma que poseía en la estación, el resto le sería suministrado, en caso necesario, en la nave.

Se había despedido de Julia después de comer el día anterior; teniendo que presentarse en la _Normandía_ a primera hora de la mañana, lo mejor sería tener una tarde tranquila y una noche de sueño completa. Tras comprobar que el arma estaba en perfectas condiciones, se la colocó a la cintura. Después, se colgó del cuello la cadena de la que pendían sus placas de identificación y una lamina rectangular de metal, lo que quedaba de la pequeña pulsera con su nombre grabado Finalmente se acercó a su escritorio y cogió una vieja fotografía impresa que tenía pinchada en la pared; era el único objeto de carácter sentimental que siempre llevaba consigo en las misiones de larga duración. Se trataba de una imagen de Kenan y ella, de cuando era una niña, no más de diez años, tomada en uno de los pocos cumpleaños que se habían podido permitir celebrar con algo más que buenos deseos y palabras de felicitación. Alexandra sonrió al observar la imagen y trazó el rostro de su hermano con la yema de un dedo.

—Oficial ejecutivo en la nave más avanzada de la Alianza —sonrió—. Pero sigo soñando con cosas más grandes, hermano, nunca lo dejaré de hacer. Y llevaré nuestro nombre por todas las estrellas.

Guardó la fotografía en uno de sus bolsillos, se echó la bolsa al hombro, dio un último vistazo a su habitación y salió de ella en dirección al muelle donde la _SSV Normandía_ y su tripulación aguardaban para partir rumbo a Eden Prime.


End file.
